


A novel by Jack Stroud

by Nephilim, Punzie_Of_Corona



Category: Lidl, Rachel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/pseuds/Nephilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzie_Of_Corona/pseuds/Punzie_Of_Corona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A novel by Jack Stroud

poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooploooooooooololololololoooooooooooooooolllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipops the cereal from lidlits bforeign and tastesb like drunk sphincters but its only 45p I;m pretending to do work so miss wakkac===== deosnt look at me caus she a bitch andshe mistakes my attendance for grimes who is a cunt and I wanna throw him in a barrel of pickled eelsand make him be clubbed to death by a seal I hvae kglitter inm y face and it is stickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy like semen but thqtsi i=okay

There was a girl called rachel that lived with an ok=grre and a chloe 9WHO WAS LIKE A LITTLE MONSTER AND THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BRACKETS and she liked dancing but her mum was like UR A FAGIT and them she was all like I hatE YOU MUN BUT THEN SHE MOVED OTU and died

the end CRITICALLY ACCLAIMED 16 STAR NOVEL


End file.
